Orphans of War
by xKLGx
Summary: Harry attempts to help Teddy deal with the effects of the war. Short little one-shot.


**Hey everyone, a very Happy New Year to you all! This is my first literary contribution of 2013 so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Harry made his way slowly towards the edge of the garden, his footfalls highlighted by the layer of snow crunching below them. He pulled his coat tighter around his neck as the cold threatened to penetrate through his cotton barrier; it was a very bitter December night, not really the kind one should be out in.

His eyes scanned the garden before landing on the shadow of a young boy, hunched over on a bench in the corner. He could make out the sound of quiet sobs as they drifted around the garden.

Upon reaching the boy, he placed his hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him, the stone bench allowing the cold to seep through his jeans.

"Hey Cub" he whispered softly as he rubbed his hand along the boys shoulders.

The boy quickly wiped his face with a shaky hand, making a vain attempt to try and vanish his tears.

"It's ok to cry Teddy" Harry murmured as his hand continued what he hoped was a comforting motion along the boy's back.

Teddy tried once more to stop the tears but the tremble in his lip had become uncontrollable, the pain had become too much and before he knew what he was doing, he had thrown himself into Harry's lap, sobbing into his chest.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around the 6 year old, pulling him to him tightly.

"I know. I know" he whispered to the weeping child as he rocked him slowly.

He didn't say anything else. He knew exactly how Teddy was feeling and knew how no words in the world would help him right now.

After a moment, he noticed Teddy shivering. After all, when the boy had raced from the house, he had neglected to take a coat. Harry quickly shrugged his winter jacket off, ignoring the cold as it bit into him and wrapped it around the boy before embracing him once more. Teddy burrowed into the warmth as he continued to cry, seeking comfort from his Godfather.

Harry continued to rock them and rubbed his fingers along the back of Teddy's neck. It was a motion that had soothed the boy countless times as a baby and still seemed to have the desired effect.

"It's not fair" came the little voice, muffled slightly with face pressed into Harry's chest.

"No it's not" Harry simply said.

He knew this conversation would happen one day, he had mentally braced himself for it when he had seen Teddy bolt from the house. But that didn't make it any easier. How do you explain the fortunes of war, the reason for death, to child? Harry took a deep breath as he attempted to explain such a difficult concept. A concept that even he still didn't fully understand.

"It's never fair Teddy. Death is a very complicated thing, especially to someone as young as you. It doesn't take into account the lives it effects, who is left behind, how good the people are. It happens, but there is nothing you can do to stop it. We don't get to pick and choose who lives and who dies. We just have to accept what is. Even when we don't like it, don't want it."

He paused as he looked down at Teddy, who's hair was morphed into the same black as his Godfather's. He had been doing that a lot recently.

"But why did my Mummy and Daddy leave me?"

Harry's heart shattered for the boy. This was a question he had asked himself millions of times when he was younger.

"They didn't leave you Teddy. They fought for you, to protect you and keep you safe. And they did that so you would be able to grow up safely. They didn't want to leave you, but did everything they could to protect you. They saved you Teddy. You were the only thing that mattered to them."

Teddy looked down, his eyes showing the anger behind them.

"I hate them" he whispered.

The statement was so quiet that Harry nearly missed it; but the conviction in the little boy's words made them ring out.

Harry inhaled a sharp breath and went rigid.

"You don't mean that Teddy."

Teddy looked up with resolve, his eyes meeting Harry's.

"Yes I do. I hate them" he paused for a moment before he spoke again "I wish you were my Daddy."

Harry closed his eyes as Teddy's words pierced through him. One thing he never wished to do was replace Remus.

He placed Teddy on the ground, knelt before him and took his face into his hands.

"Teddy Remus Lupin" he began "You had the most amazing parents. They were incredibly selfless, loving and warm people. And they loved you so, so much" he stressed. " You were the best thing to ever happen to them. I had never seen your Father so happy as he was the day that you were born; he was unbelievably proud. He would have done anything for you, as would your Mother. And they did. They sacrificed themselves so you could lead a long and extraordinary life. Don't ever say you hate them, because I know that's not true. You merely hate what happened to them, hate what you lost."

Teddy had begun to cry once more and Harry tried his best to wipe away his tears.

"I know how hard it is Teddy, how confused and upset you get."

Teddy nodded. He knew that his Godfather had suffered the same way that he had.

"You cannot let the anger and hurt pull you down. Because if you do that, then your Parent's sacrifice was for nothing. It takes time but you will come to accept what happened and be proud of how strong and brave they were. And you can live for them, grow up and do all the things they wanted you to do."

Teddy nodded once more and sniffed. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate them."

Harry smiled gently at him as he brushed a hand through Teddy's still black hair.

"I know you didn't Cub. I know" he replied as he once again pulled the boy into his arms.

"You will understand one day and when you do I will be here. You can talk to me about it anytime, ask anything you like and I promise I will answer."

He felt Teddy nod against his shoulder.

"I will always be here for you Teddy. Because they couldn't be" he vowed as he held the little boy in a fierce embrace.

Harry said nothing to the others as he entered the house carrying Teddy. He merely nodded reassuringly at his wife before making his way to the empty chair nearest the fire.

He sat down, Teddy still in his lap. He kept the coat wrapped around the boy, making sure he was as warm as possible. Teddy was still shivering from the harsh winter chill.

The two orphans; one old, one young, sat in silence together. The mere sight of the two was a harsh reminder, the brutal and heartbreaking reality of what the fight for freedom, the price of war, had cost, illuminated as a silhouette by the firelight.

Teddy looked up into his Godfathers face, watched as the flames made shadows dance across it.

"I love you Harry"

Harry's wide smile shone down at his Godson as he hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Teddy."

* * *

**Well, drop in a review, let me know your thoughts! I have had quite a few Teddy/Harry scenarios playing out in my head the past few weeks so I imagine this story won't be the last! **


End file.
